Sol
Sol is a region within the Milky Way. Background The home of humanity Sol, also known as Sol space, is the birthplace and home of humankind and the only region that is not considered part of the Fringe. Consisting of the solar system and its namesake star, Sol, this region is where humanity developed Tachyon coil gates and explored all the solar system had to offer. Once they pioneered the more powerful Tachyon mega-gate humanity rapidly pushed beyond the limits of their familiar worlds and into what would later be named the Fringe. While most of the Fringe remains without an official lawkeeping organization, Sol space is ruled by the United Sol Government (USG). Star Patrol presence is high in Sol as they enforce strict management of corporate activities and punish those who break the law. While the authorities may sometimes hamper otherwise benign companies, they keep pilots of all backgrounds safe from pirates and corporations with vendettas. As a result, it's common to see Star Patrol arrive on-scene quickly in an emergency, a luxury on which most Fringe pilots cannot depend. The criminals who commit terrible crimes that go beyond some of the worst penalties that the USG can inflict are exiled from Sol space and must live out the rest of their days in the Fringe. Only by rare exception may an exiled felon be welcomed back into Sol, but the stories of those individuals are far outnumbered by the tales of those who perish early in their new lawless homeland. The GalSpan-Bora conflict Jake Logan spends much of his time running contracts for Advanced Ganymede Technologies while in Sol, entirely unaffected by the brewing conflict between two corporations in the Fringe. However, he is exiled from Sol space after being framed for destroying a hospital, and he is sent to the Hub where his involvement with the war between the Galactic Spanning Corporation and the Bora Mining Guild deepens. Sectors Europa The Europa Sector houses Europa Starbase, Advanced Ganymede Technologies's primary operating starbase. This is a hub sector in Sol, connected to sectors that lead to many of the solar system's planets. Saturn Training Sector The Saturn Training Sector contains the Saturn Training Ring course, an obstacle course designed to improve pilots' flight skills. Kuiper Kuiper is a largely empty sector bought out by AGT in part to keep traffic from rival corporations down. Pilots passing through the sector can see a distant asteroid field backdropped by the Sol nebula. Luna Luna acts as another hub sector of the Sol region with multiple gates leading to other high-traffic locations. The Mira Vista Shipyards directs large numbers of fighters and capital ships about their destinations. Ganymede Ganymede sector contains Ganymede Station and a local asteroid field. Venus Training Sector The Venus Training Sector is the location of multiple training exercises including fighter combat, capital ship combat, and cargo retrieval. Earth The Earth sector contains two stations: New Zurich Orbital Station and Earth Shipyards. Pilots can deliver Trade Goods to New Zurich for a credit reward. Neptune The Neptune sector contains the Halley Research Station and the mega-gate to the Hub Region. Lighting strikes from the nearby planet Neptune scrambles ship radars. Vendor list Below are the weapons and systems for sale at Europa Starbase. Weapons * Glint Light Laser * Flare Medium Laser * Deimos Heavy Laser * Hunter Torpedo * Tiger Missile * Sunspot Missile * Tesla EMP Missile * Chatter Cannon Systems * Lead Target Assistant * Combat Scanner * Afterburner * Afterburner Reserve Hidden crates * Trade Goods: Located in the asteroid field in the Ganymede Sector. * Credit crate: A crate of 100 credits nestled in a support pipe of Ganymede Station in the Ganymede Sector. Trivia * Sol is the only region where the Trade Goods cargo can be found. TNS coverage * Adrastea Quake Kills 19 * AGT Mining Ship Attacked by Rival * AGT Pilot Sentenced to Exile * Attack Drones Wreak Havoc on Training Zone * Corporate Disciplinary Hearings for PPS and Oberon * Daring Pilot Risks Life to Save Shuttle * Defenseman Alain Trip Traded to Rival Team * Europa Real Estate at All Time High * Far Space Colony Claim Labeled Unofficial * GalSpan to Pursue Extrasolar Ventures * Hutchin’s Disease Connection Found * Investigators Fault AGT for On-The-Job Injuries * Mars Gets Highest Marks * Near Miss On Neptune Starbase Victoria * New Law in Debate * New Ship Program Cancelled * Oberon Buys out AGT * Planetary Games on Mars * Protectors Descend on Venus Institute * Salvage Tax Proposed * Saturn Arena Expands * Supply Ship Loses Cargo * Venus Air Breathable * Venus Terraforming Nearly Complete Category:Regions Category:Tachyon: The Fringe locations